Untukmu Gebetanku, Untukku Gebetanmu
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. #NijiAkaCollabFanfiction. Demi bertemu Nijimura Shuuzou sang kakak kelas, apa sih yang tidak? Kembar Akashi bahkan mau mengeluarkan sepuluh lembar seribu yen cuma-cuma hanya untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar asrama si doi.


**Untukmu Gebetanku, Untukku Gebetanmu**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, (** _ **very**_ **) OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU. #NijiAkaCollabFanfiction. Demi bertemu Nijimura Shuuzou sang kakak kelas, apa sih yang tidak? Kembar Akashi bahkan mau mengeluarkan sepuluh lembar seribu yen cuma-cuma hanya untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar asrama si** _ **doi**_ **.**

 **X.x.X**

Nijimura sedang asyik main gitar akustiknya saat tiba-tiba sang teman sekamar menatap layar ponselnya lelah. Jemarinya yang memetik dawai-dawai itu terhenti penasaran. "Kenapa, Tatsuya?" tanyanya sembari berusaha mengintip isi pesan yang diterima oleh sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu.

Himuro Tatsuya, pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang duduk di lantai, mendongak menatap sang teman yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan pandangan datar. "Aku dapat makan siang gratis," jawabnya sembari berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya; tampak bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hee? Kok bisa?" Gitar berwarna cokelat kayu itu ditaruhnya di atas kasur. Dirinya hampir saja ikut berdiri ketika Himuro menahan pundaknya.

"Kau. Diam. Di sini. Aku. Pergi. Sendiri. _Bye_."

"Hah?"

Himuro melenggang pergi.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan ternyata ada satu tamu penunggu yang kini menampilkan senyum manis nan lebar.

"Nah, Akashi- _kun_. Silakan nikmati waktumu~" ujar siswa tingkat akhir SMA itu sembari mengerling jahil pada temannya di dalam kamar sana. Masa bodoh dengan masa depan Nijimura lima detik lagi, dia lebih ingin segera ke kafetaria dan mengambil jatah makan siangnya yang sudah dibayar di muka oleh salah satu pewaris perusahaan Akashi Corp. tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou, masuk ke dalam kamar santai layaknya kamar sendiri—ya memang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia bolak-balik masuk dan menyuap penjaga asrama (dan Himuro tentunya) hanya demi bertemu si _doi_.

" _Senpai_ , ayo makan siang denganku," dua kotak bentou diangkat ke udara.

Ujung bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu berkedut kesal. "Kali ini berapa lembar uang yang kau beri untuk si Hanamiya?"

"Umm ... aku memberikan tiket nonton dan tiket Dream Land untuk dia dan kekasihnya. Tiket sepuasnya— _all-pass_. Jadi dia membiarkanku lewat begitu saja."

" _You brat_."

" _I love you too, Senpai_."

 **X.x.X**

 _Brak_!

Sosis gurita yang baru ingin masuk ke dalam mulut Nijimura langsung jatuh begitu mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah samping kirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, dia menghela napas lelah; sudah tahu pasti siapa pelaku yang berani-beraninya menganggu acara makan siangnya.

"Keterlaluan. Jelaskan ada apa ini." Suara datar nan dingin penuh aura keabsolutan mengisi ruang udara kamar nomor 40. Nijimura ingin lompat saja—mumpung kamarnya di lantai empat.

(Perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai dalam tiga ... dua ...)

"Siang, Seijirou~. Bagaimana latihan klub basketmu?" Seijuurou yang tidur di pangkuan si ayang melambai _watados_. Dia bahkan menebarkan senyum pepsodent-nya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada para gadis.

"Berisik, Seijuurou. Shuuzou- _senpai_ , kenapa kau memilih makan siang dengannya?" Pintu kamar ditutup kembali, untung kali ini pelan-pelan.

Mulut sang kakak kelas baru saja terbuka untuk menjawab sebelum didahului oleh makhluk merah yang kini asyik mengunyah telur gulungnya. "Eh, memangnya Nijimura- _san_ punyamu, ya? Aku, kan yang datang lebih dulu."

"Aku yang mengajaknya lebih dulu—kemarin malam."

"Mana bisa begitu. Tapi yang penting aku yang lebih dulu di sini. Seijirou, kau makan saja bersama anak-anak basketmu."

"Kau yang makan bersama klub shougi-mu, Kakak Tersayangku; atau bersama dengan anggota OSIS-mu. Tidak buruk juga."

"Seijirou, tidak sopan menyuruh kakakmu seperti itu."

"Ck, dasar sialan."

"Atur bahasamu~"

"Sei—"

Suara dentingan sumpit yang ditaruh berhasil menarik atensi dua makhluk merah kembar yang masih asyik berdebat di sana. Nijimura menyandar pada sisi ranjangnya pasrah. Terserah mau mereka berantem sampai mulut berbusa atau sampai racun-racunan sianida juga Nijimura tak peduli. Saat ini perutnya sedang lapar, tak bisakah sepulut menitnya dilewati dengan damai? Sekali ini saja ...

"Kunci pintunya, Seijirou," titah kakak kelas itu sembari melirik pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Akashi Seijirou sendiri, bukannya langsung mengunci pintu seperti yang disuruh oleh Nijimura, dia malah berdiri mematung dengan pipi yang terlihat merona sangat tipis sekali. Dia berdeham pelan dan wajahnya menatap direksi lain, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Shuuzou- _senpai_ begitu tidak sabarnya. Ah, bagaimana ini ..."

"JANGAN BERPIKIRAN MACAM-MACAM!" Akhirnya pemuda itu berteriak frustasi. Ya Tuhan, dia ingin menangis. Oke, salahkan orientasinya yang belok, salahkan kalau memang dia yang pada awalnya tertarik pada si kembar ini, salahkan kalau memang dia menerima karma karena yang ada duo Akashi itu selalu menguntitnya ke mana-mana dan berusaha mencari perhatiannya, tapi tak bisakah mereka bertiga bertemu dengan suasana yang tenang?

Demi Hanamiya si penjaga asrama laki-laki kelas dua belas yang selalu menikmati suapan macam-macam dimulai dari tiket sampai sepuluh lembar uang seribu yen dari duo Akashi, sudah untung mereka tidak ketahuan, sudah untung mereka tidak di- _kick_ dari sekolah, sudah untung Himuro mau turut andil menjaga rahasia, sudah untung dirinya masih tahan menghadapi kelakuan mereka berdua, tapi kenapa ... kenapa ... apa salah Nijimura ya Tuhan?

"Nijimura- _san_ ," panggil pemuda yang masih berbaring di pahanya dengan nada sok getir, "a-aku tidak menyangka. Kupikir kami berdua tetap digantung olehmu, tapi dengan Seijirou _Senpai_ bahkan sudah mau melakukan _itu_ ..."

Nijimura Shuuzou elus dada _literally_. "Seijuurou sayang, dengar ya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengunci pintu itu agar tidak ada orang yang sembarangan masuk, oke? Kalau ada yang sembarangan masuk, terus melihat kita bertiga seperti ini, nanti orang-orang pada curiga. Kalau terdengar sampai kepala sekolah bagaimana hah?"

Seijuurou menegakkan tubuhnya. Kotak makannya ditaruh menjauh. Kedua tangannya terjulur menggenggam tangan kakak kelasnya yang bebas. "Nijimura- _san_ , _Senpai_ -ku Tersayang, _threesome_ juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap suka kok."

"... ya Tuhan ..."

Si adik kembar yang tadi terabaikan kini mulai naik pitam. Pintu kamar segera dia kunci. Pemuda kelas dua SMA itu berjalan cepat menuju dua sejoli di sana dan langsung memeluk leher Nijimura lalu mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya. " _Senpai,_ aku lapar. Aku boleh makan makan siangnya, Shuuzou- _senpai_ , ya? Biar sekalian _indirect kiss_ gitu," katanya sembari mengambil suapan pertama bahkan sebelum si kakak kelas sempat menjawab.

Akashi yang lahir lima menit lebih dulu itu menatap tak suka. Dia menarik dagu si pemilik nama Shuuzou di sana paksa. "Cium aku, _Senpai_. Beri aku _direct kiss_."

"Seijirou, kau langsung masuk ke sini tadi? Hanamiya sudah pergi?"

"NIJIMURA- _SAN_ MENGABAIKANKU!"

"Aaa~" Seijirou menyuapi lawan bicaranya manja, "Iya. Makanya tadi aku bisa langsung masuk tanpa harus menyuap orang itu. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, Seijuurou. _Senpai_ , ayo 'aaa' lagi."

"Nijimura- _san_ , suapi aku."

"Berisik, Seijuurou, lakukan sendiri. Kau tidak punya tangan apa."

"Kau yang berisik, Seijirou. Diamlah."

"Najis."

"Jijik."

"Pergi sana."

"Kau yang pergi."

Nijimura Shuuzou menangis dalam hati. Dia menghela napas berkali-kali, berharap segera keluar dari kegilaan ini namun apa daya ... kedua adik kelasnya ini tak bisa dia kontrol di saat bersamaan.

"Sei—"

"Sei—"

"Kalian berdua berisik."

 _Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Jleb._

 _Double_ jleb untuk satu orangnya.

"S-Shuuzou- _senpai_ ..."

"Nijimura- _san_ ..."

"Apa?!" serunya kesal. Dia tak salah berbicara, kan? Iya, kan? Ekspresi tak terbaca milik kembar Akashi bukan karena apa-apa, kan? Tatapan mata berkaca-kaca itu bukan karena dirinya, kan? Dia tak mungkin membuat dua pemuda enam belas tahun menangis, kan?

" _Kakkoi_ ..."

GILA.

"Kita. Makan. Di Luar. Sekarang. Tapi. Jangan. Berantem. Oke."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Akur atau tidak bertemu denganku seminggu."

" _Hai_ ~!

Kehidupan Nijimura Shuuzou dan kembar Akashi yang dirangkum dalam adegan yang berdurasi tiga puluh menit kurang.

(Sebenarnya dia itu senang-senang saja, tapi kalau si duo sudah berantem ... beda lagi ceritanya.)

 **Owari**

Halo!

Seperti mayoritas cerita _slash_ -ku, ini implisit homophobia ya sebenernya. Makanya mereka hati-hati gitu, lagian kalaupun nggak implisit, kan tetep aja ini di sekolah. Harus main aman dong.

Dan sumpah. Iya. Ini. Najis. Banget (Anjir. _Maneh_. Akashi. _Naha. Lacur-lacur teuing_ ). Tapi nggak apa-apalah ya si Tuan Muda dibuat begini soalnya kapan lagi, kan? (ahli menistakan _chara_ pun beralibi.)

Ceritanya si tuin ini emang suka ngerebut perhatian si doi dengan segala cara dan mereka juga tidak segan untuk melukai satu sama lain (yang paling parah itu baru aja kemaren, pas lagi makan siang diem-diem es kopinya si mas Juurou dimasukin pil tidur) (oke, yang 'paling parah' ya). Untuk hal gila lainnya atau hal yang ngebuat si kakanda stres aku serahin ke pembuat fanfik kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya wkwk.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
